From Friends to Foes
by Saiba-of-the-IceWings
Summary: It's all his fault. It's all his fault. It's all his fault. Ugh, who am I kidding... we would never have gotten here if it wasn't for me. (T for blood, a little gore, some cussing. Don't read if your innocent ears can't handle a little edginess. Slightly AU... some characters make a brief appearance. Otherwise, R & R!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Saiba here! I'm sorry if I haven't been updating much on my other stories, but I recently got a really nice idea in my head that I've just been itching to write down. So, you'll be seeing some new characters in this story, hopefully you'll like (and hate) all of them. I really like the way this chapter turned out, and much to my surprise, this story is probably going to end up being longer than one chapter. Surprise, surprise. Anyway here is the story. Hope you like it! (Also please don't call the police on me cause this is actually really demented. And the future cover photo of this story is the main character.) Btw, there is harsh language. So if you can't stomach that, well... tough beans.**

"Salven! Salven!"

Ugh. It never fails. Here I am, right in the middle of planning my revenge, when somebody has to come _interrupt_ me.

My talons grinding ever deeper into the stone floor, I gaze back at the door to my room, desperately hoping the intruder will just give up and go away. Alas, my luck is not that great.

"Salven, this is your sister! You open this door _right now_!"

Sighing, I turn back the brilliant scenery of the land of the Ice Kingdom. Stupid Anya. I already knew it was you. Who else would it be, knowing what I'm getting myself into?

I can hear my sister's sigh of relief as the lock clicks open.

"I swear, sometimes you are just the worst older brother," Anya says as she slams the door shut behind her. "Do you have _any_ just what- ack!" Her eyes widen as a silvery blur shoots past her, missing her head by mere centimeters. It is a kitchen knife, now buried several inches into the wood of the door.

I glower at her from across the bedroom. "And who are _you_ to be ordering _me_ around?" My claws bristle, and the spines on the back of my neck clatter as I shake with rage. "I seem to recall _you_ were the one who told me to just 'get over it'? What makes you care all of a sudden?"

"Because," she starts, brushing pretend dust off her scales. Her pristine, grayish-white scales that should never, _ever_ be caught dirty. "Using the Diamond Trial as a means of _revenge_ is utterly insane! I guess Mom was right. The rankings really have gone to your head, haven't they?"

"The Diamond Trial is the only way to settle it fairly," I reply. "And this is not about what everyone else thinks. I don't give a _crap_ what everyone else thinks. This is about Koda, and his stupid, selfish, _'I'm too good for you'_ act that destroyed our friendship!" I slam my talons into the floor. It hurts, but I can't seem to bring myself to acknowledge the pain. "Just because he got the top of the First Circle he thinks he can just… abandon me?"

"To be fair, Koda's only doing what you did to me when _you_ were first." I look up to find Anya inspecting her claws, with a disdainfully annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah, but I never let it get in the way of our _relationship."_

"Uh-huh," She nods her head. Then she gets up and, much to my dismay, walks straight up to me and looks me right in the eyes. Metallic gold meets violet. She's smaller than me, but there's a feeling of strange vulnerability that leaves me paralyzed. "You're still his friend right? How can you still care about him and want to kill him at the same time?" She whispers.

I open my mouth to reply, but no sounds escape. Is… is that true? Do I really want to kill him? Koda's been a selfish bastard lately, but is death really what he deserves?

"I… I don't know…" I say.

Suddenly, I feel my sister grab my talons. "Wha… you're all bloody!" She yelps. I look down. She's right; there's red blood crusted all over the undersides of my paws.

"Yeah, well, what business is it of yours?" I sputter indignantly, yanking my claws away. I hurry over to the washroom as Anya looks around.

"Oh great… what happened last night?" I mutter curses under my breath as the blood is slowly soaked and washed off. "I woke up on the balcony…is there something else? I know I went out, but why…" My eyes widen, and I freeze. Now I remember.

Oh, shit.

The seal.

"Anya, don't go in there-" Anya cuts me off mid-sentence with a shrill scream, coming from the other room. Crap. I dump out the wash bucket and dry my talons with a clean polar bear fur, and peek my head out into the room.

Looks like she found it.

" _This,"_ she growls, holding up the severed head of a dead seal. All its teeth are missing, and its eyes have been clawed out, leaving two dark voids behind. Streams of bloody tears drip down the sides of its cheeks, staining the floor a gory red. " _This_ is not normal."

I sigh. "I was hungry," I mumble, walking up to her. "Put it down, will you?"

"HUNGRY?" She yells. "There's blood and guts _all over_ the walls and floor in there. You weren't hungry. You _mutilated_ that thing. You killed it and brought it back, and tore its body to shreds because you were _angry_!" A loud ' _plop'_ , and the head is now on the floor, staring up at me with its toothless smile.

"How much have you been using your magic?" Anya questions.

I stare at her, confused. "What?"

"Salven, don't play dumb with me. No one else may know, but _I_ do. You're Animi. Now how much do you use your magic?"

I scoff. "You backstabbing bitch. I told you not to go snooping around!"

Anya's eyes go wide with outrage. "Bitch? I'm trying to HELP you! Don't you know how dangerous that Animus magic is? You can't go wasting it on stupid things! In fact…" She stomps over to my bedroom door, the knife still planted firmly in it. With a little difficult, she wrenches the utensil free, and holds it up. "You enchanted _this_ , didn't you?!"

I fling my right paw up, and the knife slips out of Anya's grasp. Then, like a pet, it floats over to me, and comes to a stop hovering above my palm. "What I do with it is none of your business! It's _mine_ , and I'll do as I please, thank you very much!"

Anya shakes her head. "You're such a hard case," she says. "Koda was right. You are an asshole."

 _Snap_.

Suddenly, Anya realizes that she screwed up. She bites her lip, scolding herself for revealing that little detail. It's too late, though. "Salven, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it-ack!" Her body freezes, the cold sensation of Animus magic whipping through her. Even though she strains herself to move, she quickly finds it to be impossible.

"Oh, _Koda_ said that?" I say in a sing-song voice.

"S-Salven... Please stop…" I flick one of my talons, and her body turns to face me, her limbs moving with the rigidness of rusted metal as she tries to fight the magic.

Anya's violet eyes are filled with fear. It makes me so… _happy_.

"Koda, Koda, Koda! You're not really here for _me_ , are you?" I try to cover a snicker with my claws, but it just ends up sounding muffled. Anya looks so scared! How funny! "You don't care what happens to me. You just want to make sure _Koda_ comes out alive!"

"You stay away from me," Anya gulps. I just pad up to her slowly, my shoulders rocking back and forth with each step. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Maybe I look like some kind of _predator._ And Anya's my prey!

"Well, I guess if you don't care what happens to me, I shouldn't care what happens to you. It's only fair, right? Ha ha!" My voice cracks at the very end. I take a long minute, staring at the silver knife in my claws. I look up, only to find Anya watching it with wide eyes, and breathing like air has suddenly become a luxury. I laugh some more.

"I wonder if that beauty is more than skin deep…" I whisper.

I reach up and cup Anya's cheek with my left paw. She lets out a cute squeak and slams her eyes shut. "Aww, scared are we? I'm only trying to have fun Anya."

"Fun for you maybe," she says through gritted teeth. "Killed by my own brother… I must be the luckiest dragon alive."

I frown. "I'm not going to kill you."

She huffs. "I get the strange feeling that your definition of that differs from mine…"

"Does it?" I cock my head, thinking about it. "Well it probably doesn't matter anyway. Now let's see if you taste as good as you look."

Suddenly, here eyelids peel back, revealing an expression of shock. "What are you-"

 _Fwish!_

"Eep!" Anya cries as she spazzes out in panic. Blood is already starting to trickle down from the cut the knife made on her face, mixing with the fresh tears sprouting up from the corners of her eyes. 'Now, now,' I tell myself. 'Don't break her too soon.'

"Yes! Cry for me, my pretty sister!" More laughing. My chest is beginning to ache.

I lower my arm and the knife to eye level. There's a large smear of blood on the blade, and it shines a shade of deep blue in the early morning light.

A _delicious_ shade of blue.

"Heh heh," I giggle, smiling at it. I slip the knife I my mouth and lick the dark liquid off of it, until it's clean enough to see your reflection. "Hmm… it's fruity," I murmur, thoughtfully tasting it.

My sister grimaces. "You're sick."

"If that's what you believe," I say, waving the knife around. "Now sister, since you seem to be so intent on figuring out what I'm thinking, I thought I might give you a look. I mean you've always wanted to see inside the mind of a _true_ Icewing-"

"Oh, Ok," Anya cuts me off. "So now I'm not a ' _true_ _Icewing_ ' just because I'm a hybrid? Do the Nightwing genes taint my blood or something?" Her claws flex in the anticipation of ripping me apart. "Mom would have your head if she knew what you were doing."

"Then we'll just have to keep Mom out of the way, won't we? Do those mind-reading powers of yours still work? I just need to know if you haven't somehow _lost_ them from pure incompetence." Anya doesn't answer. And that look of silent resentment is _really_ starting to get on my nerves. Luckily, it will be gone soon enough, replaced by one of pure unadulterated _pain_.

"Guess we'll have to find out," I shrug. With another short motion of my talon, I force her to raise one of her claws up to me.

I smirk at her. It's a sadistic smile, and I like the way her confidence is instantly crushed as soon as she sees it. "Sweet dreams," I whisper.

Then, I snatch up her claws and clasp then between mine, and let all the violence and gore I've ever wanted flood my mind.

All my thoughts of killing _him._

The reaction is instant. I watch with pleasure as Anya pales, and her face goes completely blank. Her eyes roll to the back of her head, and she begins to quake violently.

"Oh, Koda… I can't wait for the day I get to show you how much I _love_ you." I close my golden eyes, and my imagination shows me the scene inside my head.

Blood.

Gore.

Imperiled screams coming from everywhere, crying out in terror, hoping for someone, someone, someone to save them, save me! Save me! Save me, by the moons, save me!

And _he's_ there, too.

"Hello, Koda," I laugh. "Hello, hello, hello!"

His face is one of pure fear, pure delicious _fear_. It's so intense I can almost _taste it._

"S-Salven, please… please don't do this to me. I-I don't want t-to die…" He says.

Oh, Koda! You can hardly get your voice out! How cute. I really like the way you keep stepping back, too. Like _that's_ going to help.

"I'm afraid it's already too late for that, Koda," I reply, frowning. "You had your chance to save this friendship, but no, you gave it up for fame! For fortune! And now you want _my_ mercy? You selfish, shit-licking pig." Just listening to him wail is almost enough to make me vomit.

"Salven, please, I can fix- Ack!" A trail of blood streaks through the air, following my claw from the path where it sliced Koda's throat.

As if he's surprised, Koda shakily brings one claw up to feel his neck. Each beat of his heart sends blood flowing out of the cut. He grabs at his scales, trying to keep the wound from spurting, but instead just ends up smearing gore all over himself.

He coughs, sending up a spray of blood, and finally collapses. "Saal…venng…" he tries to talk, but it's difficult to do when choking. I walk up to stand in front of his crumpled form.

"Should have thought about it beforehand," I say, frowning at him from above. I extend one of my claws, the one I used to hurt him, and put it directly over his head. The blood on it slowly collects at the tip, and falls off, drip, drip, drip, right onto his face.

It only takes a few minutes. His empty stare is fixated onto me, unable to me moved, to remain for all eternity.

I laugh, and grin crazily back at him. "See, Koda? Isn't being dead so much better? No more pain, worries, or judgmental dragons to worry about. Just peace."

Just. Peace.

I open my eyes again.

Looking down, I see my sister, Anya, laying on the floor in front of me. She's still alive; her chest rises and falls with soft breaths. Lucky me. A dead sister is terribly useless after all.

I turn back to the balcony on the far side of the room. It _was_ morning, but now the sun is beginning to set at the edge of the horizon, casting all sorts of warm color over the glistening white hills and mountains of the Ice Kingdom.

"Whelp, looks like it's time for bed," I chirp. With a huff, I sling Anya over my back and carry her to her room.

As I leave the room, I glance back at my sister one last time.

"Good night, Anya," I whisper, and close the door.

"Sweet dreams."


	2. Chapter 2

**From Friends to Foes (Ch. 2)**

"Well, we went exploring the ice fields yesterday…"

"Say, did you hear the Queen's decree? I thought…"

"What happened to their daughter? Weird…"

Ah, dinnertime. A time for friends and family to gather round a table packed with food, and share and listen to each other's thoughts. An opportunity to have fun, play games, and immerse yourself in the ideas of your fellow dragon.

Such a shame, then, that I never listen.

I don't really need to though. Even from day one, my parents knew I was bright; I would solve problems they had been contemplating for days, invent things from scrap, and just generally not act like a normal dragonet. 'He's really something,' I use to hear them say in private. 'Really intelligent. Let's just hope he uses it for good. I've had enough of dragons using their gifts for evil…'

I guess now I know what they meant by that. Hmm. Well, then I'm afraid you're going to be very disappointed, Mom and Dad!

"Mom? Can I talk to you in private?"

That's Anya's voice. I stop picking at the roast duck on my plate to take a second to see what she's up to.

"What for, Anya? Is something wrong?"

Ah. I should have known. That's my mother; her name is Moonwatcher. Yes, the famous Nightwing, Moonwatcher of the Jade Winglet, saviors of the world. It makes me irritated to think about it, because she always acts like she knows exactly what's best for me all the time.

I almost hate her for it. I know I'm adopted, even though they would never outright admit it. Glacier probably had the scientific department trace the bloodline of the last Icewing Animus, and eventually came to me. That's why she had me taken away. I needed supervision to make sure I didn't turn out _crazy_.

Anyway, my sister is whining to my mom again. Only this time it's much more important, because I know exactly _what_ she's whining about. I shoot her a glare just in time for her to look over and see me. Her eyes widen, and she whips her head back to my mom.

I can see her mouth moving, but her whispering is too quiet for me to hear. But it doesn't matter; my mother's expressions tell the whole story. First calm worry, the usual. Then intrigue. Anya leans her head to the side, so mother can see the cut on the side of her face.

Surprise and anger. It seems she's connected the dots.

"Alright, come on. We can discuss this outside, and later, with your father. If your brother did this, and you're telling the truth, that he _is_ … well, gifted, then we have to tell Glacier."

Strangely, an expression of worry crosses Anya's face. "Tell Glacier? Are you sure? What'll she do to him?"

My mother shakes her head. "I don't know. That's not my choice to make."

Suddenly, they both glance back at me. I just smile nonchalantly, like nothing in the world could possibly bother me.

I giggle as they get up and hurry out of the room. It seems I scared them.

Turning back to my food, I suddenly become aware of how hungry I am. My stomach apparently agrees, growling loudly in anticipation. Well, denying your appetite is never a good idea. I chomp into the duck, a delicacy in the Ice Kingdom, and chew some meat off. The sound of its tiny bones snapping in my mouth gives me chills.

The meat is moist and flavorful, definitely deserving of the praise. It's missing something, though.

Blood. Yes, that's it. It would be better with blood. I can the red substance pouring out of the duck right now. Out of its eyes, out of its nose, out of its mouth… the taste of blood is unparalleled by even the finest of foods.

At least, that's _my_ opinion.

Thinking about it makes me even hungrier, and I dive back into my meal, eating messily, and earning the dismayed stares of several of the dragons nearest to me.

I finish the duck, and burp loudly. The head is the only part I left alone. It's mostly beak and bone anyway, neither of which taste good. Out of boredom, I pick it up and inspect it, trying to imagine that it might in fact be Koda's head.

I grin at the thought. If only the _duck_ had been Koda, so I could have ate him. I'm sure his flesh would be most delicious, and I would have savored every bite.

Oh, well. In time, in time. They can try all they want, but they can't keep me from challenging Koda to the Diamond Trial.

Since I don't have anybody to talk to, I try to remember how I ended up in this position.

The first time I met Koda was five years ago, when I was three. It was after I had been let out of my classes, and the set was beginning to set. I was with three other dragons, a few friends. Well, they _were_ my friends, but after what they did to Koda… I realized after that night, he was the only dragon I could really trust.

We had just taken an exam in "Tactics & Strategy" class in school. All of the class, including my friends, failed: some got pretty close to passing, others who simply didn't care totally flunked. Only one dragon passed: me. In fact, I had made a perfect score, something only achieved by one other dragon, Commander Hailstorm of the Military.

I never did tell them that, though. For all they knew, I just barely squeaked by.

Anyway, my friends were feeling pretty bummed about it, and the resentment they shared caused them to feel pretty irritated and angry. One of them, a dragon named Brynjar, suggested we find something kick the crap out of. I don't know why, but I agreed to join them.

Of course, if I _hadn't_ , they would have actually _killed_ Koda. And no one is allowed to kill Koda except _me._

And so, we searched through the maze of alleyways and grubby apartments that are the Icewing slums. It's what the Ice Kingdom's poor and penniless call home. It didn't take long for us to find a victim: Koda, thin and pale, struggling to drag a dead penguin that he had got from the watering holes.

'Heh, I don't think anyone will miss _him_ ,' Valdis said. Brynjar and Rallas agreed, and they began moving in on poor Koda. He had noticed them by this time, and from the looks on their faces, probably figured out what they intended to do to him. I watched silently from a few paces away.

Koda tried to run, but tripped on the penguin. Brynjar pounced on him, grabbing his front talons and wings to keep him from struggling. 'After this, it's _my_ turn,' he said. Rallas and Valdis glanced at each other, smiled, and nodded.

Then, they beat him senseless. Knocking him over the head, clawing his wings, twisting his wrists and ankles. It became pretty clear to me that my friends had no intention of quitting until Koda had choked his last breath.

'Guys, come on. You need to stop.' I paced up to Brynjar and caught his arm in mid-air, as he wound up for a punch. He stopped and glanced back, looking puzzled. Rallas and Valdis did too, wondering why I was stepping in all of a sudden.

'Why?' Valdis said quizzically. He let go of Koda's wing and climbed off of him, and I watched as the broken limb fell to Koda's side. He winced and let out a gasp of pain, and it hit the ground with a squishy crack.

'What do you mean 'why'? If you keep going like this, he's going to die.' I said, almost incredulous. Were they that stupid? I have no doubt about it now.

'I know. That was kinda the plan.' Rallas replied. 'I mean, we're nobles, aren't we? It's not like we're going to get in trouble.'

I was shocked. They really, _truthfully_ did not care. 'Yeah, and that also means we're held to _higher standards_. We're supposed to be the best, the brightest, the _heroes_ of the Ice Kingdom. What will everyone else think if they find out you guys _murdered_ someone? What will your family think?'

'My family could care less. They only care about whether or not I do well in the Circles!' They all laughed, half-hearted laughs that seemed to echo the emptiness in their lives, as well as their hearts.

But I glared at them. This was without honor, without justice. A violation of all the things an Icewing was meant to be. And for that I could not let it slide.

So, I muscled Brynjar aside, pushed Valdis and Rallas off Koda, and stood between them and him. I can remember the look Koda gave me as I walked up to him. His green eyes were filled with surprise and pain, but also overwhelming happiness. I was his savior, swooping in like an angel from the heavens.

I turned around to face the dragons who I now considered enemies rather than friends. 'Alright, here's the deal. You leave him alone, and I won't tell anyone else what you guys did here tonight. You can keep your dignity, and he keeps his life. Everyone wins. Ok?'

Brynjar chuckled. 'You're joking, right? Cause it's pretty funny.'

I shook my head, before spreading my arms out to either side in a defensive stance. 'I'm completely serious.'

His expression of amusement disappeared, replaced by one of confusion and slight anger. He gave me a hard stare, and began talking again. 'I thought you might do this. You're too much doormat anyway, always trying to get everyone else to like you. What are you going to do, let the rules govern your life?'

'At least the rules don't advocate killing innocent dragons,' I spat. 'And _I_ should have realized you were an irresponsible numbskull a long time ago. But I was too busy convincing myself that maybe, just _maybe_ , you guys would be different. But alas, no longer!' I shake my head in disappointment. 'Oh well. I guess it doesn't matter anyway. Now go away, before I have to make you.'

Brynjar gritted his teeth, and launched himself at me. He was not exactly small for his age, and has had a fair bit more of combat training than me. I knew it could end up a particularly disastrous fight, but I had a secret weapon.

I made a small motion with one of my claws, but it was too subtle to be noticed by my foes. In response, a large stone laying off to the side of the street jumped into the air and shot at Brynjar, bashing him in the side of the head mid-flight.

He screeched in pain and crash-landed on the ground, covering his left eye with both paws. Blood was leaking from in between his talons; he would probably be half-blind for the rest of his life.

Sensing an opportunity, I swiftly jumped on top of him, grabbing his front claws and pinning them deftly to the ground. I snarled at him, and he recoiled in terror, both eyes closed and twisting his head as far away from me as he could. 'N-no! Please don't hurt me! My eye, it-it hurts…'

I frowned, looking pointedly down my nose at him. 'You think _that_ hurts? What about what you did to _him_?' I took one set of talons off of him to point at Koda, who moaned in response. Blood was leaking from his nose and mouth, his arms and legs were covered in bruises, and the bones in his wings were bent in unnatural angles. 'And yet you showed him no mercy. So, tell me Brynjar, why should I spare you?' I smirked.

'Because, I…uh…um…' He stuttered, trying to get a response out. But he was too busy crying and eyeing my claws.

I stood over him for few more minutes, before sighing and climbing off. Brynjar relaxed his frozen limbs a little, and let out a long breath of relief. 'Get out of here.' I ordered him sternly. He nodded, rolling over and shuffling over to where Valdis and Rallas were standing. They looked at him questioningly, almost defiantly, but he simply shook his head. There would be no more fighting. I had won.

'Let's go guys,' he mumbled. They began walking down the alley, and for a moment, Brynjar stopped, and glanced back at me.

'NOW!' I yelled. Brynjar jumped about a foot in the air, and skittered around a corner. I waited until the echoes of their footsteps were nothing more than an afterthought, drowned out even by the soft sound of the whistling wind.

'I-I probably don't have to say this, but thanks for…saving me, I guess,' I turned to face Koda, who was grinning and doing his best to ignore the pain.

I smiled back, and started helping him up. It was difficult when he was shaking, but I could manage. 'Hey, it was no trouble. Like he said, I'm always trying to get people to like me…' Koda began to laugh, but ended up sending a shower of blood splattering onto my scales. 'Sorry,' he said as I cringed, helplessly shaking off my talons

Suddenly, he cried out. I shot to his side, alarmed. 'What's wrong?' I could see he was holding up one of his paws, which was twisted slightly. 'My wrist… I think he broke it…' he replied, biting his lip.

I grasped it gently, and he drew in a sharp breath as I did so. He was probably half-thinking I might break it even further. 'Just checking,' I said. He stared at me for a minute, before relaxing and turning his head away.

Slowly, I began poking his forearm with one of my claws. 'Does it hurt here?' I asked. He shook his head. 'How about here?' Again, a no. 'No? Well, ok, geez…' This went on for a few minutes, and Koda was getting impatient. 'Look, I don't think this is working.' He said. 'Maybe I should just start heading back to my house. I think I've got bandages the- OW!' He yanked his claw back, rubbing it gingerly. 'Alright, yeah, that hurt.'

I furrowed my brow. 'They beat you up pretty bad. Your wrist is definitely broken, but there's also probably numerous other injuries I can't see right now. You probably have a few broken ribs, and your wings…' I glanced at his wings, which looked like a couple of broken twigs. 'Well, they look like somebody dropped a boulder on them.'

Koda shuddered. 'What am I going to do? My mother's sick, and my younger brother and sister are too young to fend for themselves! I'm the only support my family has, and without me around, they'll starve, or worse…'

I patted his shoulder. 'Then don't go back tonight.'

He blinked. 'Huh?'

'I can bring you to the Ice Palace for now. There's a doctor there named Jokull, and he's the best in the Ice Kingdom at what he does. He can help you. In the meantime, I'll see if I can't negotiate with Queen Glacier into getting your family a place in the Palace.'

Koda was shocked. 'Really? You'd do all that for me?!'

I shrugged. 'You gonna take it or what?'

'Yes, yes, of course! Thank you very much, Mr… um…' He paused. 'Uh, I don't think you ever told me your name.'

'It's Salven,' I replied. 'And please, no bowing. I hate it when the soldiers do that.'

He beamed. 'Thank you Salven. Thank you.'

I merely nodded. 'Alright, let's get going. If I don't get back soon, my parents will have my ass.'

And that was me and Koda's first ever adventure together. Not very impressive, I will admit, but very important. Koda was the first real friend I ever had. The only dragon who ever truly cared whether I was happy or not… everyone else just thought I was a valuable asset to have around. I never knew exactly why I decided to help him that night. I guess… something in my mind told me, ' _this dragon is good. For you, and for everyone else.'_

It was kind of a culture shock for Koda, coming to the Ice Palace. He used to say 'It's completely different here, from where I used to live.' It certainly was. Glistening white walls, wealth emanating from every statue, tapestry, and piece of jewelry, straight backs, clean scales, and chins held high. But the Circles… I don't think Koda had even heard of the Circles before then. Then again, only Nobles really cared about them.

The concept of personal worth was totally alien to Koda. He used to wonder why we even trained dragons to be something, instead of letting them decide for themselves. 'Everyone's talented in their own way,' he said. I could not find a point to argue with him, since it seemed correct. But Icewing society is stubborn. It would take a thousand years to change the rules.

In time, though, they got to him anyway. Soon, he was working just as hard to succeed in the rankings as any dragon. Day by day, step by step, he got better and better. It began to be harder to find time to do stuff with him. I always did well, and I never sweated over the rankings, so I goofed off a lot. But Koda studied _constantly_. He trained _constantly_.

I remember once, when we were practicing sparring together, taking note of how serious he had become. And when he took the first strike, well… it _hurt_. Koda had seriously _attacked_ me. Not as a friend, but… as an enemy.

But I realized too late what had happened to him.

And when the time came, at the end-of-season Rankings Ceremony, where they pit the top dragonets against each other, and graduate others, Koda was more vicious than ever. He beat me, if not by an inch, and I accepted that. But what he did afterwards, in front of everyone… was _unforgivable_.

The world came back into view around me, as I sat fiddling with the gold bracelet on my right wrist. It was beautiful, very high quality, with a blood-red, tear-drop shaped ruby dangling off a gold chain attached to it. Koda had saved up his earnings for the entire time I had known him, just so he could buy it for me. He gave it to me the day before the competition.

I guess he realized that after what he had done, I would see him in a different light.

Whelp, the bastard was certainly right about that.

As I sat seething, a messenger marched into the room, and sat down in position at the door. He seemed unusually distressed, but that was common among the Palace Guard, so I brushed it off. "Ahem," he said trying to get everyone's attention. Nobody seemed to respond, although a few dragons stole quick glances at him. They mostly went on milling around.

"AHEM!" This time it was more like a yell. Instantly, the chatter stopped. A crowd of heads turned towards him.

"Sir Salven," he said. My ears perked up and the utterance of my name. "Yeah? What is it?" I inquired.

He twitched slightly. "Sir Winter and Madame Moonwatcher requested your presence, sir," He replied, rubbing his neck. "They didn't tell me the reason why, but they seemed rather… um… antagonized, by whatever it may be."

"Shit," I cursed under my breath. My parents are calling me. This is not good. If I have to reveal the truth about my powers, there's no telling what Glacier will do. And I sure as hell don't want to be stuck as a tool for someone else for the rest of my life.

Damn it, Anya. If only you had kept it to yourself.

"Alright," I responded, not dropping my 'noble warrior' act for a second. I'd learned over the years that emotion was a sign of weakness among the Icewing Nobility. "I'll be right there."

The heavy wooden door to my parents' room creaked loudly as I opened it. I was hoping to make a quiet entrance, but apparently I'm not so lucky today.

"Salven," My father called. He was sitting on a raised portion of the floor in the middle of the room, designed specifically for the purpose of delivering important news. His face was one of stoic calmness, but it didn't do much to keep the rage underneath contained.

"There are important matters we must discuss with you," he growled. " _Very_ important."

In response, I glared back at him. If there was one thing I was not going to do, it's be reduced to a chattering, wailing mess, kneeling on the ground and begging for mercy.

I heard a door slam off to the side, preceded by the pained crying of a dragon in another room. Undoubtedly Anya. Loud thunks followed, like she was beating on the door. "Wait mom! W-what are you going to do?! Please tell me! Don't kill him, please don't kill him! Mom, let me out, _let me out_!"

I cringed. That didn't sound good.

"I can't get her to calm down," my mom says to my father as she paces into the main living room. "She must know that things like this shouldn't go unpunished. I mean, they _can't_ go unpunished."

She looks up at my father, then follows his gaze across the room. Her lavender green eyes land on me. They go wide, and I can almost see the explosive anger going off in her head. She bares her teeth, whirls around, and spits a jet of fire at the nearest ice statue. Its regal edifice quickly melts and slides down its body, its head falling off and landing with a sound ' _plop!_ ' on the floor.

She opens her mouth to say something, then growls and shuts it. "I'll leave the talking to your father," she mutters, sidling up next to him.

A few minutes pass, filled with glaring and the digging of talons into the icy floor.

Finally, my father speaks. "Son, what is _wrong_ with you?"

I lash my tail. I can feel the fury filling me up again, just like it did in my argument with Anya. "Did Anya tell you? About the blood, and the knife, and the mind torture?" I feel my face contort into a satisfied grin. "I hope she did, that way I'm not the only one who enjoys hearing about it."

My father slams his claws into the floor. "You twisted little dragon. Why would you do such a thing? Do you have any idea what this will mean for you, once it gets out?"

I shrugged. "She provoked me."

" _Provoked_ you?" He roared. "Provoked you with what? With words? By telling you to rethink doing what you will probably end up regretting for the rest of your life? You and Koda's little feud has gone on far too long by now." He hissed. "Caused far too much damage already."

My wings flared, and I scoffed. "Little _feud_? Excuse me, but this is between me and him! Just because it caused trouble for _you_ doesn't mean _you_ should have anything to do with. And you know what? I really don't care anyway." I stuck my tongue out, taunting him. "Anya only came to me because of her crush on Koda. She doesn't care what happens to me, only what happens to _him._ She can go die for all I care. _"_

My mother hissed, and took a step forward. But before she even made it off the platform, my father grabbed her shoulder and forced her back. She gave him a vicious snarl, but his expression told me he was going to handle it instead.

"Hey, get away from me," I spat as he started towards me. "Is this what you want? A fight with your own son?" But he just kept walking. Closer. Closer. Closer. I was beginning to panic. What is he thinking? What is he going to do? What am _I_ going to do?

"Go away!" I recoiled as he swiped at my wing. "Son, don't think you're getting away with this," he said. "I will fight to my _last breath_ to see this resolved."

Suddenly, he pounced on me, stomping on my wings and pinning me to the ground. I cried out in pain, his heavy weight snapping the fragile bones inside.

"Stop it!" I yelled, scrabbling around under him.

"No!" "Stop, dad!" "No!" "Stop!" "No!"

It wasn't long before I snapped. " _STOP IT!"_

All at once, I felt myself freed from his grasp. My claws were shaking, and my breath was ragged. Slowly, I glanced up, looking around warily, eyes wide.

My father was lying just a few dragon lengths away, struggling to get up. There was a large gash on his underside; it looked like something had hit him hard in the stomach.

Suddenly, I became aware of the heavy aura of magic in the air.

"Winter!" My mother yelled, running to his side. She grabbed his claws in hers, and a spray of blood erupted from his mouth, splattering all over the floor. "That was- Animus magic," he wheezed. "B-but how…?"

He whipped his head around to face me. "S-Salven… you're…"

I stared at him, a grin slowly spreading across my face.

"Yes. I am. What of it?" I sneer.

Slowly, he drags himself to his feet, his muscles shaking and groans escaping his mouth. My mother can barely get a sound out, her eyes wide with the horror of past memories. Memories that have stained her conscience forever.

 _But unlike those before me,_ I muse. _What I seek I just and moral. The elimination of corruption. The subjugation of evil. The vanquishing of those who would do wrong to those around them._

 _People like Koda._

"S-Salven…do you… realize how d-dangerous t-that magic is?" Standing there on quaking legs, my father questions me. His expression is grim, and one of his eyes is scrunched shut, while the other he can barely keep open. "That's… n-not something you should abuse… o-or even have, for t-that matter. It's p-power is too g-great… it'll c-corrupt you… t-turn you into a _monster…"_

"My gift is none of your business," I spit, irritated. "If whatever you say is right, it doesn't apply to me. I _know_ how to use my powers. I know what they do and what they are capable doing."

My father coughs again, nearly slipping. "No… no, no, _no_ … t-that's what they always say. T-that's what _Turtle_ said, when I knew him. But we b-barely kept him from going insane. No… no-one knows how to use Animus powers. A-Animi… are a _mistake_ …"

Upon hearing the last word, my eyes go wide with outrage. I bear my teeth in utter fury and throw my claws around my head. I shriek.

"I… _am NOT a MISTAKE!"_

My talons outstretched, palms facing forward, a pulse of magic erupts from my claws. Before my father even has a chance to scream, he is picked up off his feet and sent flying across the room, only coming to a stop when he slams into the back wall. There is a loud snap and he collapses, leaving a small crater in the wall and himself in a crumpled heap.

My mother, who was shoved to the ground, stares at me in shock. "S-Salven…?" She squeaks. "W-what… h-have you d-done…?"

I give her a small smile, a murderous glint in my crimson eyes, before turning swiftly on my heels and pacing towards the doors. I reach out and grasp the door handle, and stop. Slowly, I turn my face to look back at my mother.

"Mother… this is between me and Koda. I wouldn't advise trying to stop me. Be warned…" I pause, bringing a claw up to my chest. It ignites with the blue aura of animus, and I send a piercing glare at the person who brought me into the world.

"I'll kill anyone who gets in my way."

My mother says nothing as I shove the door open and leave the room. I have no doubts now about what I must do.

I just hope no one saw the lone tear streaking silently down my face as I disappeared into the night.


End file.
